


If RED Were a Sitcom

by wyomingnot



Series: Sitcoms [3]
Category: RED (2010)
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-23
Updated: 2013-06-23
Packaged: 2017-12-15 21:30:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/854256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyomingnot/pseuds/wyomingnot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted to my DW/LJ and YouTube on December 30, 2012.</p>
    </blockquote>





	If RED Were a Sitcom

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to my DW/LJ and YouTube on December 30, 2012.

  
  



End file.
